


Nuclear Chaos One Shots

by Icechild, starrychaos



Category: Nuclear Archer - Fandom, NuclearChaos - Fandom, starry chaos - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Funny, Short, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: Basically, just soft/funny/cute one shots





	Nuclear Chaos One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real events... sort of.

Star’s screech echoed in the NuclearChaos home. Nuke, Bukkit and Mal were all downstairs, watching some game show on the television when they were jolted by the pained noise coming from upstairs. 

The three became silent as they heard loud, heavy footsteps quickly make their way across the upstairs. Judging by the sound, Nuke deduced that she ran from the bathroom to the bedroom and back. 

Mal snickered, “Maybe BTS released a new music video.” 

Bukkit frowned, “That didn’t sound like a happy scream though. Maybe we should check on her?” 

“I got this. You two stay down here.” Nuke paused the show and slowly made her way upstairs, noting the heavy panting coming from her partner and the muttering from the bathroom. Nuke walked on her toes, careful not to scare Star. 

Mal and Bukkit followed suit, not wanting to miss whatever was happening. Nuke saw them and motioned for them to stay quiet. They both nodded and made their way over as well.

“Damn you. I swear. You better not mov- AHHH” Nuke heard her girlfriend scream again and the sound of an aerosol can spraying. Nuke raised an eyebrow and peeped through the slightly ajar door. She tried to not make a noise as she tried to take in the scene in front of her. 

Star had managed to make it onto their counter, holding a can of mousse. Nuke followed the mousse trail and saw a pile of it and something twitching underneath. 

“Stop moving I don’t want to do this.” Star’s voice cracked. Black slowly made itself known as whatever was under the mousse made its way out. Star grabbed another can, a can of hairspray and a lighter. 

“Nuke, what is she doing?” Bukkit asked as Nuke’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh my god..” Nuke said as Mal was trying not to notify Star of their presence. 

Almost like she was answering Bukkit’s question, Star lit the lighter and started to spray the hairspray. 

The bathroom looked like it was engulfed by flames and Star begun screaming again. 

Nuke opened the door, panicked. 

“Star. Stop. You killed it.” 

Star noticed her family and put out the flame. She looked back on the ground, seeing the tile floor was now scorched black and the spider was practically ash.

Nuke walked in slowly and took the lighter away from Star who had still been panting and staring at the floor. 

“It was a spider.” 

“I know dear.”

“It was big.”

“I know dear.” 

“I was ready to burn down the house.” 

“I know dear.”

“I killed it.” 

“Yes, you did. I’m proud.” 

Nuke was able to coax Star off the counter and the family went downstairs where Nuke wrapped Star up like a burrito and sandwiched her between herself and Mal and Bukkit. 

"Star is the almighty spider killer!" Mal joked and the family laughed as Star smiled. 

"Damn straight I am."

From that day on, when guests asked about the burnt floor, the family would look at one another and burst out laughing.


End file.
